mastergodsdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Beast King
The Beast King is the king of all creatures, creator of all creatures, father of creatures, father of Roarke Pride, member of the Eternals and chief of Colony & the Blood Pack. Creator & former ruler of Purgatory. Story Before he was the Beast king he was called Father the original king of creatures, chief of the Colony and was at war with the the humans leading top soldiers like Encyclopaedia, King Kaptus and Diego. He was forged from one of the three surges that was released from Vincent. When he was forge, he started created creatures became vicious Chief that did not care for his own warriors much less his enemies. When Encyclopaedia betrayed and almost killed him but was saved by a human with resulted in Encyclopaedia defeat and imprisonment and the End of the war with the humans. He then started a war with Vincent and the Imperials due to his constant interference against him in his war with the humans. He was visited by Zyuse as a human where he beg for power to defeat his enemies but end up trading with Father for dragon powers and an army for an amulet. After receiving the amulet his creatures instincts were suppressed making him have a conscience causing him to rise to power to be the new king of creatures, ended the war with the Imperials, created an order among them called the Colony and appointed King Kaptus to be protector of nature. He then protected Scorch due Zyuse disrespect towards him which resulted into war when free Khameleon gave him sanctuary as well as Motherland when he free her from Zekriah. With the additional of the Hunter, The Indian, Enchantress Khameleon plus Diego he formed a group with them called the Blood Pack and was now accompanied by a familiar called Bulrush. He gave Scorch the title as his lieutenant of the Colony when he liberated King Kaptus from Ozmosis. Due to his hate for Zyuse is only reason he joined the Eternals. He did more damage to Charred Council than the Sentinels and Imperials combined because of hate towards them. In final battle, while being led Vincent in the Eternals, he led the Colony and the Blood Pack to face Zyuse where he was outmatched until transformed into his true form where he and Zyuse demonic beast form was equal but resulted in death for both of them. After his death the Colony was split and the creatures went on to do their own thing but was reorganized by his son then replaced by the Rangers. As Father He is creator of all creatures. He was a aggressive, arrogant and powerful leader that want creatures to be highest being in existence, so he waged wage war against anything or anyone who thinks of him as their equals or inferior. His top warriors were Diego, Encyclopaedia and king Kaptus. As Beast King He is the creator and leader of the Colony & Blood Pack. When received the amulet he tries removes all the bad things the first king of creatures did so he was compassionate, fair but still as powerful. Abilities *Magic *Creation (he could create any amount of creatures he wants) *Transformation (He could change his or other shape, features or size at will) *Enhanced Conditions (His senses, Skills and strength surpasses the supernatural) *Telepathy (that how they communicates with each other) Weapons *Staff (use to enhance his powers and perform combat) *Amulet (this caused him to look human because could not transform at the time) Guardian/Pets *Bulrush Trivia *What is the Beast King/ Fathers real name. *Why does not he tell people his real name. *His is real name cursed are what. *Does he even have a real name. Category:Pride Category:Creature Category:Magic user Category:First class legend Category:King Category:Leader Category:Member of the Colony Category:Blood Pack members Category:Chiefs Category:Deceased Category:Purgatory residents Category:Creator Category:First Order Category:Eternal members